


ㅅㅇㄷ

by Dusanamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusanamo/pseuds/Dusanamo
Summary: 待續...





	1. 1

要說金多賢和湊崎紗夏的故事，大概要由金多賢進入大學時開始講起。

作為大一新生的金多賢，進學時深深感受到人生路不熟這個道理，所以她決定跑去賴着高中時謎之崇拜的學姐俞定延，然後沒賴了兩個星期，魂就被俞定延的同系同學，那個又可愛又會勾引人的湊崎紗夏給勾走了。

湊崎紗夏憑着她談笑風生的本事，成功地帶着金多賢完美地融入了新校園；而金多賢的心，也被這個愛撒嬌的姐姐融成一片。

湊崎紗夏打趣玩樂的親吻擁抱、金多賢無微不至的照顧，她倆愉快的渡過了一年。

即使從來都沒有告白，但任何人都知道金多賢喜歡湊崎紗夏，包括湊崎紗夏本人；但任何人都知道湊崎紗夏喜歡那個小她一年的學生會主席朴志效，當中也包括金多賢。

雖然付出的感情未得到回報，但金多賢依然默默的對湊崎紗夏好。大二那年金多賢剛考了駕照，就花了自己大部份的積蓄買了一輛二手車，為的就是接載經常投訴往來自己家和校園的地鐵總是擠滿人的湊崎紗夏。

金多賢不是沒有想過要得到回報，她只是等待湊崎紗夏會發現她的好的那一天。於是她等了又等，經歷了一次又一次的心酸，卻還是在等待。

湊崎紗夏呢，對比上來卻不是那麼有耐性的人。她喜歡朴志效，朴志效卻只當她是好友間的親密。但湊崎紗夏有時也會受不了，我對你是明晃晃的戀愛情感呀，為甚麼你老是只把我看成好朋友呢。結果有一晚上她忍不住了，和朴志效吵了一架，她不能大聲的將自己的感情宣之於口，因為她也怕捅破那口窗後，就真的一切沒有轉圜的餘地了。

所以她和朴志效吵架，後者也不明白她到底在氣甚麼，湊崎紗夏也不敢說出來，結果生着悶氣自己跑去酒吧喝酒了，喝了個銘釘大醉。金多賢開着車趕到酒吧把她接回去，卻在幫她扣上安全帶時對上了那雙朦朧卻又勾人的眼睛。

金多賢不是甚麼正人君子，更可況是你喜歡的人以如此誘人的形象在你眼前，她內心嘭嘭地慢慢傾前，湊崎紗夏則直接地伸手把她的頸勾過來，自己吻了上去。

兩個人吻得難分難解，車廂內逐漸升溫，沒有人打算停下來，金多賢亦順從內心的慢慢由唇吻上頸、鎖骨。湊崎紗夏無意識的低吟也像是一種鼓勵，金多賢把手伸進她的衣服裡探索，伴隨而來的是更多舒服的嘆息。

凌晨三點鐘的大街尾段，只有為數不多的車輛在道路上駛過，他們都沒有注意到那裡停了一輛車，那裡有一個黑髮日本女子，正承受着一個白晢韓國人的一次又一次衝擊。

只是到達最高處的時候，湊崎紗夏脫口而出了一聲「效⋯⋯」

理智驟然斷線，金多賢把車開到了校園附近的一間賓館，直接把人帶上去幹到沒了意識。

湊崎紗夏醒來的時候沒在房間裡見到金多賢，卻聽到了她在走廊上的談話聲。

「謝啦，彩，你快回去上課吧。」

「欸，歐尼，你不回學校嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「那你又經常阻止我翹課⋯⋯」

「我和你不同，我可以輕易追上進度呀。唉，別說了，你快回去吧。」

湊崎紗夏能感覺到金多賢不會那麼輕易的就放過她，只是她整個身子像散架了般，她連動都不想動。結果就看着金多賢拿着兩個便當進來，然後像個沒事人般溫柔地餵她吃飯，之後帶她到浴室洗澡的時候又做起上來。

結果湊崎紗夏留在那房間足足四天，全身上下佈滿紅點，就連金多賢都累成了狗。四天後孫彩瑛沒好氣地敲了她們的房門，「你們還不出來嗎？你們連志效歐尼的歌唱比賽都不去看了嗎？」

原本還在想着多睡一會兒的湊崎紗夏，一聽到這句話整個人立即就全醒了過來，她看了看時間，發現已經離開賽沒剩多久了，就立即從床上爬起來，尋找這幾天不知道丟到哪去的衣服。金多賢被她這大動靜吵醒了，整個人還是懵的，就聽到了湊崎紗夏跟她說她要趕去看朴志效參加的歌唱比賽要先走了。金多賢有些慌亂，立即想到的竟然還是自己也要起床了要趕快把她送到會場。她照樣的尋找自己的東西，卻發現自己一直戴着的戒指不見了。

突然間就像一團火被澆熄了。那原本是一對情侶戒指，是她很喜歡的款式，她偷偷的買了下來，自己一直戴着其中一隻，而另一隻則一直帶在身上，希望有一天能夠將它送給湊崎紗夏。但自己那隻已經不見了，是不是也是一種天意，說明她們無法成為一對？

『也對呀⋯⋯經過這幾天後她依然只整顆心撲在志效歐尼身上，我還有甚麼機會呢？』金多賢停下了動作，只是從自己的包中拿出那個一直帶着的戒指盒。

「歐尼，這個我沒用了，給你吧⋯⋯」

匆忙的湊崎紗夏甚至沒有細看那東西，只是將它塞進自己的包裡，然後便急不及待地道別離開了。

朴志效順利的拿下了冠軍，湊崎紗夏像個沒事人般獻上了自己在趕來路上買下的花束。她忘記了和對方幾日前的爭吵，忘記了自己身上還佈滿着紅點，就笑嘻嘻的跟着大夥兒一起去為朴志效慶祝。

直到回家後她才想起金多賢塞了一樣東西給她。單是看那外形她就已經知道內裡放的是甚麼，所以她將抽屜打開，把盒子放到最裡面的一角，然後決定再也不打開這個抽屜。

湊崎紗夏再次見到金多賢的時候，已經是幾天後在校園的咖啡店裡。金多賢有點消瘦，坐在角落的卡座裡聽着同行的女孩說話，掛着一個淡淡的笑容。湊崎紗夏沒去打招呼，只是等自己的外賣咖啡準備好後便離開了。

下一次再看見金多賢是在圖書館裡，湊崎紗夏坐在電腦區趕着功課，抬頭時剛好看見閱讀區的金多賢正低頭讀着一本書，右側的頭髮跌了下來，遮掩了她半邊臉。突然有一隻手將那撮頭髮重新別到耳後，是入職不久的年青圖書館職員姐姐。她拿着一本書放到金多賢面前，然後二人相當熟稔的聊起天來。望着那熟悉的笑容，湊崎紗夏決定低下頭來繼續敲鍵盤。

然後下一次是在走廊裡，金多賢和一個女孩勾着手臂並肩而行，就像湊崎紗夏勾着朴志效的手臂一樣。這次她們對上了視線，金多賢只是向她微笑點頭示意，然後便繼續和那女孩走向另一個方向。

金多賢沒有聯繫她，湊崎紗夏也賭氣般沒有給她發訊息。只是每當她視線跟着金多賢跑的時候，她才發現原來後者是有那麼多人追。然後想到了她還沒有聯繫自己，就更不想主動找她了。

孫彩瑛有一個星期天，看着只靜靜地坐在床上對着書本發呆的金多賢，忍不住開口問，「歐尼，我是不是多管閒事了？」

「不，有些事都是註定的⋯⋯」金多賢淡然一笑，努力把自己的悲傷收起來。她放棄了，事實證明有很多努力都是徒勞無功的。

再一次見到湊崎紗夏的時候，是在一個下着滂沱大雨的晚上。剛剛和同學討論完功課的金多賢，剛把車開出停車場，就看見沒有帶傘在雨中小跑着的湊崎紗夏。金多賢沒有多想，就把車開了過去，「歐尼，快點上車吧！」

即使湊崎紗夏心裡仍對金多賢有點不滿，但她總不會和自己過不去。上了車，關了車門，立刻就收到金多賢遞過來的紙巾。

「歐尼，你沒帶傘嗎？怎麼⋯⋯」說話的聲音戛然而止，湊崎紗夏奇怪的看過去，只見金多賢手執着紙巾，定睛的盯着自己的身體看。也難怪她會看呆了，湊崎紗夏本身就穿着一件白色的上衣，被雨淋過後除了緊緊貼在自己的曲線上，上衣亦變得透明，曝露出衣服下的黑色內衣。

像是察覺到自己看了太久被人發現一樣，金多賢乾咳了一聲，紅着臉把頭轉回方向盤那邊。湊崎紗夏饒有興趣的看着她，「怎麼？不看了嗎？」

「甚，甚麼？我沒有看呀。」金多賢裝傻，堅決不回頭看去。

湊崎紗夏伸手輕輕搭在她的手臂上，「欸，多賢兒，我們這麼熟，你不用對我說謊的喔。」

耳朵都燒紅了，金多賢還是決定死撐，乾脆把頭轉到車窗那邊，「我不知道歐尼在說甚麼。」

湊崎紗夏見狀，決定爬起來整個人跨坐在金多賢的大腿上。她輕輕的把金多賢的頭扳過來，「真的不看嗎？嗯？」

湊崎紗夏不知道她這個誘惑的笑容在金多賢心上點燃了甚麼，後者的手不自覺地掛上湊崎紗夏的腰，把她固定在自己的大腿上，然後金多賢沒再多想，就把唇吻了上去。

事情的轉向令湊崎紗夏有點驚訝，但她只用了半秒就開始回應起來。無可否認的是，每當想起那四天，她還是很滿意金多賢的表現的。

雨越下越大，車外的人甚至無法看清面前的路，車內的人則被慾望蒙蔽了眼睛。雖然甚麼也沒有脫，但如果有有心人的話，可能仍能看見有兩個交纏的身軀坐在駕駛席上，進行着一些非比尋常的活動。

雖說情到濃時管不了那麼多，但金多賢仍有一點點擔憂，「SANA⋯⋯ 我們要轉到後座嗎？那裡比較隱蔽。」

湊崎紗夏聽後眉頭一皺，意有所指地問，「怎麼？你很怕被人，看到和我在一起嗎？」然後繼續着扭腰的動作。

金多賢無語地想道，『我是在關心你呀！你就不怕被人看到後，和我傳出那樣的桃色新聞嗎？你不是有喜歡的人嗎？』

事後金多賢把人載回了上一次那個賓館房間，還熟練地從衣櫃中拿了一套換洗衣服給湊崎紗夏，讓她把淋濕了的衣服換下來。

換好衣服的湊崎紗夏這才第一次細看房間裡的擺設，雖然還是一般賓館房間的佈局，但有為數不少的書本被放在書桌上，床上有玩偶，衣櫃裡還有金多賢的衣服，明顯就是後者長期在使用的樣子。

「為甚麼你會有那麼多個人物品在這裡呀？你不是和彩彩子瑜她們一起住的嗎？」湊崎紗夏懷疑的看着金多賢。

「這個還是得多謝彩呀，她半年前起說自己很想要一個安靜的地方畫畫，但一般畫室她又租不起，所以就開始打起了便宜賓館的主意。結果她租了這房間三個月後，發現同層有另一個房間比較大，租金還是一樣的，不過她早已經簽了一年租約，人家不讓她換房間，她就過來求我們幫她承租了。剛好我偶爾也想有一個靜靜的地方看看書溫習這樣的，所以就幫她把這房間租下來了。」

『整個房間租下來，不就代表她可以隨時帶人上來都沒人知道嗎⋯⋯』湊崎紗夏不期然又想到這段時間以來看到過和金多賢一起的各式各樣女孩了。「給我一把這裡的鑰匙吧。」

望着湊崎紗夏理所當然地攤出來的手，金多賢一下子懵了，「欸？」

「我說後備鑰匙，不能給我嗎？」湊崎紗夏再重複了一遍。

「不，但是⋯⋯」「不想給就算了。」看見對方欲言又止的樣子，湊崎紗夏迅速總結為因為金多賢隨時要帶女孩上來，所以不能把鑰匙給她壞她好事。她生氣的拿起自己的包包，頭也不回地就離開了房間，連反應的機會都不給金多賢。

生了整個晚上悶氣的湊崎紗夏，直到第二天在學校遇到金多賢，心情才有好轉。本來她打算直行直過的了，但金多賢偏偏一臉討好的把她拉到一邊。

「Sana醬，你昨天走得那麼急我都沒機會跟你講，那房間只有一條鑰匙。但我昨天晚上已經到前台讓他們再給我一條了，你拿去吧。」金多賢從口袋裡拿出一條掛着陳舊門牌號的鎖匙，然後打開湊崎紗夏的手心，直接將鑰匙放了進去。

湊崎紗夏看着手心掛着「801」號碼牌的鑰匙，心情瞬間就變得明媚起來，卻又努力讓自己不要表現得太明顯，「嗯，是嗎？那好吧。」

「今晚，要一起吃飯嗎？」看見對方嘴角悄悄升起的金多賢，立刻趁機發出邀請。

湊崎紗夏的視線終於從鑰匙裡抬頭起來，將它放進自己袋裡後便抬步離開，「我今晚放六點半喔。」


	2. 2

就這樣她們又重新回到了原本的相處方式，她們會時不時就一起吃飯、逛街、聊天、溫習，一切都與之前無異，只是現在的她們，偶爾會到金多賢那私人的房間，做着一些不可告人的事。甚至房間的衣櫥裡，逐漸堆積起湊崎紗夏的個人衣物。

那是一個平凡的下午，湊崎紗夏和幾個同一個學會的女孩到附近的蛋糕店，本來說是要一邊吃一邊討論接下來要辦的活動的，但幾個女孩在一起，聊着聊着又說起了戀愛的話題。

「我說呀，曖昧雖好，但一日未確定關係一日都有太多變數不是嗎？你還是早點綁定他，免得他被不知道從哪裡來的人搶走了。」林娜璉一邊咬着叉子，一邊像個戀愛專家般給一個低年級的學妹提意見。

這段對話在當時未對湊崎紗夏產生任何影響，但當晚上她終於回到自己的住處時，坐在書桌前的她，竟突然想起這一段說話，然後鬼使神差的拉開了那個許久未碰過的抽屜。

她順利的在角落裡找到那一個細小的絨毛盒子，她把盒子打開，終於第一次看見了裡頭的東西。

那是一枚銀色的戒指，像兩枚極幼細的戒指鑲在一起，中間有一顆不知名的碎石。簡單，但精緻。無可否認，湊崎紗夏很喜歡。

林娜璉的說話突然再次在她腦內響起，湊崎紗夏拿起自己的手機，向金多賢發了一個短訊“你在做甚麼？“

在等待回覆的同時，她又再次把玩起那枚戒指，有一個念頭慢慢從她心裡升起，但她卻不敢深入想下去。她把盒子關上了，卻發現還沒收到回覆。

她有點不悅地拿起手機，想了一陣子還是決定撥通電話過去，卻發現無人接聽。她把電話掛斷後將盒子放回抽屜裡面，然後再次撥了一次過去，依然沒有人接聽。

腦海閃過幾個不同女孩和金多賢走在一起的畫面，她想了又想，最終還是找出當初金多賢給她的鑰匙，在深夜十一時朝賓館進發。

雖說當初半強迫地要求金多賢給她一把後備鑰匙，但湊崎紗夏一次也沒有使用過，畢竟她沒有自己一個上過去，每次都是和金多賢一起過去的。她也就是要讓金多賢有一個危機感，知道自己隨時有可能會過去，別想着可以胡來。

走在賓館靜悄悄的走廊上，每踏近房間一步，湊崎紗夏的心跳竟然逐漸的越跳越快。小聲的把鑰匙插進門孔裡，她輕輕的扭開門鎖，一抬頭望過去，就看見昏暗的房間燈光下映照着床上有人躺在上面，湊崎紗夏的心頓時就咯噔一聲。緩緩的走到床邊，只見金多賢熟睡的臉孔露了出來，輕輕的揭開被窩，確定裡面沒有藏着任何人之後，湊崎紗夏才終於鬆一口氣。

「嗯？SANA醬你怎麼在這裡？」突如其來的小奶音令湊崎紗夏的手輕輕一顫，雖然她已經盡量小心翼翼，但顯然她揭被子的動作還是把人吵醒了。

「沒有，呃，就是剛巧經過，就，打算上來坐坐吧⋯⋯你今天怎麼那麼早睡？」湊崎紗夏顧左右而言他，嘗試把話題繞過去。

金多賢揉了揉眼睛，溫順的動作顯得特別可愛，湊崎紗夏竟生出想抱住她的衝動。「明天有兩個測驗和一個報告要交，所以打算先睡一睡再起來溫習。」

聽到她的話後湊崎紗夏瞬間就產生了內疚感，她是知道金多賢對學業是有多認真，「那麼你繼續睡吧，我先走了。」

「沒關係的，反正我都該起來了。」金多賢檢查了手機上的時間，之後便坐了起來，「你要在這裡過夜嗎？都這麼晚了，你自己一個回去，危險。」

湊崎紗夏被金多賢輕輕拉過來坐在床上，「真的嗎？不怕打擾到你嗎？」

後者輕輕摸了一下她的臉頰，溫柔的笑了一笑，「不會的，你就在這裡睡吧。」

當湊崎紗夏換好自己留在這裡的輕便衣服當作睡衣後，金多賢已經坐在書桌前了。她沒敢發出聲音，只是靜靜的回到床上，她看向書桌方向，在泛黃的枱燈下能看見金多賢戴着眼鏡的側臉，認認真真翻着書頁和右手習慣性轉着筆的身影，竟顯得異常帥氣。

湊崎紗夏入睡前看着的，都是這帥氣的身影。

那天晚上，是她第一次在沒有發生性的情況下，在金多賢的房間裡過夜。

「SANA醬？」湊崎紗夏是被金多賢拍醒的，她一睜開眼就能感覺到有光線從窗外透進來，已經是白天了。她抬眼就看見穿着整齊的金多賢站在床邊，臉上帶着倦色，「我要先上學了，你今天只有下午的課對嗎？」

湊崎紗夏查看了一下手機上的時間，發現只是早上八點，「嗯⋯⋯ 你沒有睡過嗎？」

「我怕睡了就醒不過來⋯⋯你再多睡一會兒吧，我中午的時候打過來叫醒你。」

「你的測驗到中午就考完了對嗎？」湊崎紗夏揉了揉眼睛，努力保持清醒。

「嗯，對的，但之後我還有課⋯⋯」

「考完就回來陪我睡覺，我下午只有一堂課，都不點名的。」湊崎紗夏也不是特別喜歡睡覺，但她知道要讓金多賢回來休息，就必須要有個名目。

「這個⋯⋯」金多賢面有難色，這個提議很吸引，但現在正值期中，各科不是有報告要交，就是會報置期中考，她不想貿貿然翹課。

湊崎紗夏撒嬌般搖搖她的手臂，「嗯？」

「好吧⋯⋯我看看情況可以翹多少課好嗎？」

雖然答案不盡如人意，但湊崎紗夏知道依金多賢的性格，這樣已經是一大讓步了，她再在這摳也沒有用，還可能弄得金多賢遲到，所以她也只能輕輕的點了點頭，把金多賢的手放開。

金多賢離開前在她臉上親了一口，湊崎紗夏是帶着笑容再次進入夢鄉的。

她再次醒來的時候已經近乎十二點，這個時間點金多賢理應已經把兩個測驗都考完了，但依然沒有她回來的蹤影，現在應該正在上接下來的課吧？湊崎紗夏嘆了一口氣，知道金多賢就是一個認真固執的學生，所以她起來後便準備回學校去。

特意先到飯堂買了金多賢喜歡的韓食，湊崎紗夏想着至少得讓那固執的人好好吃一頓有營養的午餐。距離午休還有一段時間，她乾脆找了一張桌子坐下，準備等這節課完結就把便當送給金多賢，卻湊巧地遇到了朴志效。

老實說，最近她和朴志效一起，已經沒了那種心跳加速的感覺，以往那種期待着見面和待在一起的感覺，逐漸轉移到某個人身上。這時她真的慶幸自己當初沒有捅破那口窗，現在才可以繼續和朴志效當好友。

兩人聊着近況，先是剛從圖書館出來的林娜璉來到飯堂加入她們的聊天，然後是早了下課的俞定延，四人聊着些沒甚麼營養的話題，待飯堂的吵鬧聲越來越大，湊崎紗夏這才注意到原來午休時間已經來到了。

還未等她站起來和大家告別，她就看到金多賢正和一個女孩有說有笑地走進飯堂，是一直和她甚是親近的同學。一股不悅的情緒從心裡湧上來，湊崎紗夏打消和大家道別的念頭，改成坐近了朴志效一點，開始一如既往的撒嬌式說笑。

當俞定延見到金多賢的身影並喊她過來一起坐的時候，湊崎紗夏正挽着朴志效的手臂說着笑，原本就有着白皮膚的金多賢不知道是因為睡眠不足還是看到這一幕，臉色顯得更白了，甚至還帶點青色。

金多賢和她的同學一起走到她們的桌子，顯然地林娜璉和那女孩都是認識的，所以邀請她們一起坐下來吃飯。那名應該是叫「恩妃」的女孩婉拒，說兩人只是打算來買點輕食，之後就打算去自修室討論功課。

「甚麼功課那麼重要，怎麼能午飯都不好好吃呢？」一聽到二人將會獨處，湊崎紗夏立即插話，說得是一臉誠懇。其他人聽到後紛紛附和，黃恩妃有點為難地看向金多賢，她知道對方是想早點回去才趕着把要討論的部份先完成的，不過金多賢只是順從地向她點了點頭，二人只好坐下。

金多賢無精打彩地用筷子戳着自己的飯，旁邊的黃恩妃則關懷備至的把自己碟上的菜分了給她，湊崎紗夏看見了直接把頭枕在朴志效的肩膀。

「多賢呀？你沒事吧？沒胃口嗎？」俞定延看見她這樣，關心起了這個小學妹。

「啊⋯⋯ 沒事，就是熬夜了。」金多賢打起精神回答，林娜璉聽到後也說起期中有多可惡，自己最近也經常熬夜，黃恩妃也認同，說她倆今天一連兩個測驗還有報告要交，搞到自己幾乎沒有睡。

林娜璉聽後笑得不懷好意，「所以你們兩個昨天是一起熬夜的嗎？聽宇宙說，你們經常在一起喔⋯⋯」

黃恩妃聽後趕緊否認，表明兩人是各自在家溫習的，但臉上的紅暈卻沒有逃過湊崎紗夏的眼睛，於是她意有所指地道，「這樣你們還怎麼上課呢？多賢呀，你房間不是就在校園附近嗎？帶人上去先睡一會兒吧。」

金多賢聞言沒有回答，只是深深地看了湊崎紗夏一眼，後者莫名湧上一些慌亂⋯⋯ 反而黃恩妃沒有察覺到二人的貓膩，只是急忙耍耍手，「不用麻煩了吧，我家也挺近的，而且我也不想打擾彩瑛和子瑜呀。」

對方似乎並不知道801的存在，湊崎紗夏暗自鬆了一口氣，金多賢卻在此時站了起來，「我要去圖書館找一本書，SinB我晚一點再和你約吧。」說完也不管其他人反應，徑直的走了。

看着那碟不怎麼被碰過的飯，湊崎紗夏的理智突然就回了籠。加上聽到黃恩妃說原本她們討論過後金多賢就要回去了，一種愧疚感立即籠罩着她內心。和其他人告別後湊崎紗夏去了圖書館，找到了坐在一邊看書的金多賢。

「我去飯堂是想買飯給你的。」其他的甚麼也不說，立即把手中的便當放到金多賢面前。後者看了眼前的便當，她嘆了一口氣，「SANA⋯⋯」

只見那人用可憐的目光看着她，又捉起她的手，「我們回去睡覺吧⋯⋯」

就這樣金多賢收拾好東西和她一起回到了801號房，不一會兒，就已經進入了夢鄉。湊崎紗夏看着身邊的人的睡顏，再靠近一點，然後心滿意足的合上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning...

兩人又和好如初，這次事件之後，心知自己錯怪了金多賢，湊崎紗夏對她又溫柔了一點，兩人更密不可分了一點。本來女孩子之間牽手擁抱都不是甚麼奇怪的事，更可況湊崎紗夏一向是個黏人的性格，一時之間她身邊的朋友也沒有看出甚麼來。

就這樣過了一段時間，湊崎紗夏甚至期待起戴上抽屜裡的戒指起來。只是她期待，卻又害怕真正交往了，金多賢對她就沒那麼貼心，沒那麼寵溺，於是她又避而不談。金多賢亦只敢暗示，卻又得不到肯定的回應。但被教授看中了的金多賢越發忙碌了起來，夏天連放暑假的時間都沒有。湊崎紗夏只回了日本一個星期，然後便悄悄的回到首爾，乾脆住進了801去照顧金多賢。

努力得到了回報，金多賢被教授推薦，去美國一間頂尖大學做交換生半年。她捨不得，卻又知道這是個難能可貴的機會。最終還是被湊崎紗夏迫着答應了一系列只能專注學業，要小心交友的承諾才出發。湊崎紗夏沒有去機場送機，她倆在賓館溫存了好久，她累得只可以把金多賢一次又一次拉過來床邊吻她才讓對方離開。

相隔兩地對她們來說不容易，一開始金多賢還是會起早貪黑的突破時差的界限，和湊崎紗夏視像通話。只是一向渴睡的金多賢那小身板，撐了一個月就開始頂受不住，加上課業開始繁忙，兩人的視像少了許多，取而代之的是靠那些短短的訊息去聯繫感情。

湊崎紗夏偶爾還是會到801去睡一晚，房間裡仿彿還殘留着金多賢的氣味，令她感覺兩人好像近了一點。只是心裡還是寂寥，湊巧臨近畢業，身邊的同學間好像要紀念這最後的青春般，愛上了派對和夜店，於是無所事事的湊崎紗夏，也嚮應了這個潮流。

夜店的生活和以往沒甚麼大差別，依然是遊戲、喝酒、跳舞。但在人群中被圍繞着總是能祛除一點心裡的寂寞，湊崎紗夏也逐漸享受起來。作為美女，總有一些人過來搭訕，校內的校外的都有。她人放得開，玩得開心也不會拒人於千里之外，但這一晚一群不同系的男生總過來勸她看酒，最後一個男生看不過，幫她擋了好幾杯酒。

說起來李太宇，還是個萬人迷，他是大學足球隊的隊長，就是傳說中那種又帥又球技好的男生。大學四年，湊崎紗夏也算是認識他，但只限於點頭之交，各自的同學認識然後又坐過在同一桌吃飯的那種關係。印像中，是個溫和有禮的男生。

那次之後，湊崎紗夏和李太宇偶爾也會在校園中偶遇，然後兩人會聊聊天開開玩笑，就和其他在酒桌上認識的朋友一樣。對方沒有很熱情，作為校園風雲人物，習慣有不同人找她搭話的湊崎紗夏也就沒怎麼放在心上。

一個週五的晚上，湊崎紗夏被一個在夜店裡相熟起來的別系女生邀請到另外一個不太熟悉的夜店去玩，說是新店開張去見識一下。湊崎紗夏沒太大意見，就跟着去了。酒過幾巡，各人又在舞池裡瘋了一輪，湊崎紗夏回去座位休息，一個有點眼熟的男生貼心地遞了一杯酒給她，她也沒多想就喝了。沒多久她就感覺到自己越來越暈，決定去洗手間洗洗臉清醒一下，但冷水一次又一次拍在自己臉上還是擺脫不了自己身上的暈和熱，這個時候她再遲頓也知道自己被暗算了。

她暈乎乎的步出了洗手間，她想找和自己一起來的女生求救，卻沒走兩步就虛浮的向前倒在旁邊剛從男廁出來的人身上。「李太宇？」此時的湊崎紗夏雖然口齒不清，但還是認得前面的人，她努力掛在對方身上想要站立起來，但兩腿根本不聽指令，只是不停的將自己美好的身材推擠在對方身上。李太宇顯然也察覺到她的不對勁，但同樣充滿酒氣的他，若有似無的伸手攬住湊崎紗夏的腰枝，卻像在後者身上擦出了一團火。結果他們倆人當晚，在夜店廁格裡發生了關係。

事後兩人都默契地對這件事緘默不提，分道揚鑣。老實說在大學裡發生一夜情並不罕見，和李太宇總好過被那下藥的卑鄙小人帶走。最重要是對方沒有來糾纏，那樣就把發生在夜店裡的事，留在夜店裡好了。

金多賢的課業很繁忙，適應一個新環境比想像中更困難，湊崎紗夏不敢將這件煩心事告訴她，也不想告訴她。她只靜悄悄地沉寂了一個月，沒再去夜店。到了完結期中考的那天，林娜璉建議她們晚上去好好玩一下慶祝。是熟悉的夜店，還有熟悉的朋友，湊崎紗夏才再次踏進那個地方。

事實證明，之前一段時間的夜店生活已經令湊崎紗夏形成了習慣，酒過三巡之後她就放開了在玩。一直被學業壓抑住的眾人，也相當投入，各自在舞池裡扭動，全心全意的享受起來。突然，湊崎紗夏感受到有一個身軀貼了過來，她扭頭一看，是李太宇。

事實上，湊崎紗夏對李太宇這個人沒有反感。那個糊塗的晚上是一個意外，對方沒有使任何手段，事後也進退得據，沒有造成不必要的傳聞。原本在身邊的朋友不知所蹤，湊崎紗夏也乾脆和這個人一起跟着音樂擺動。酒後不清醒的腦袋伴隨着性感的音樂，兩人越貼越近，甚至有點擦槍走火的意味。那天晚上她們偷偷的從夜店溜走了，然後沒有回去過。

這一次和上一次不同，李太宇在之後開始作出明顯的追求行為。大學校園雖大，卻也只是一個小型的社會，足球隊的風雲人物追求學校公認的校花的新聞，一下子就傳開了，甚至有人在說他們很合襯。湊崎紗夏面對追求，沒有回應卻也沒有拒絕。說實話被一個萬人迷追求的感覺不差，即使她自己本來也是一個萬人迷。

金多賢離開後在她身體上遺留的空虛需要人填補，偶爾的調情能滿足她這方面的要求。她沒有在清醒的情況下和李太宇發生過關係，她心裡的一角仍然為金多賢守住，可是擦槍走火卻時有發生。的確有另一個人為她獻恩勤的樣子，令她心裡飄飄然，甚至有朋友調笑她該早日和李太宇一起，她聽到後只是笑而不語。

時間不知不覺的來到了十二月，接近期末，金多賢連發短訊給她的時間也越來越少，有時候兩人可以好幾天只有兩三條短訊往來。這次金多賢已經連續三天沒有回覆她的訊息，她有點氣餒，所以當李太宇熱情地邀請她去夜店時她沒有拒絕。兩人一如既往的和在朋友的桌子喝了幾杯，然後李太宇便拉着她去舞池。李太宇從後圈住她的腰，兩個人的身體摩擦，湊崎紗夏可以感受到他某個地方的堅硬。她沒有對他的急不及待感到不耐煩，甚至隱隱有點享受這種被需求的感覺。她想和他耳語作出慣常的調情，卻在扭頭的一剎看到有一雙眼睛緊緊的盯着她。

仿彿有一盤冷水從頭淋下來，將這幾個月包圍着湊崎紗夏的氣泡打破，她急忙推開還在伸手在她身上浮遊的人，撥開舞池上的人向那身影邁進。但那人只多看了她一眼，便轉身走了。那一眼，是失望的眼神。

從夜店追到出大街，寒冷的冬夜將沒來得及穿外套的她吹得瑟瑟發抖，但這顫抖，更多的是因為害怕。

「多賢，多賢呀！」眼前的人終於停了下來，湊崎紗夏快步過去，停在她身後。那人轉過來，雙眼憋得通紅，但這刻的湊崎紗夏卻不知自己該說甚麼。

「多賢呀⋯⋯」她小心翼翼的想伸手觸摸眼前的人，卻被對方的來話打斷。

「你和他上床了？」有點沙啞的聲音。湊崎紗夏不知該怎回答，只是閉口不言，眼淚一滴一滴的掉下來，但金多賢知道這是默認。

「不止一次吧？」

「多賢呀⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏顫抖着伸手拉着她的袖子。金多賢深呼吸閉上了雙眼，再一次睜開的時候，她甩開了湊崎紗夏的手，眼淚也涮涮的流了下來。

「歐尼，你把房間的鑰匙還給我吧。」

這一句說話像一道炸雷轟在湊崎紗夏身上。歐尼⋯⋯ 這一個用詞，自從她們發生關係以來，金多賢就從未在獨處時這麼叫過她。而且那個房間，是她們的共同秘密，是她們的小天地呀！

「不⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏拚命的搖頭，眼淚像決堤般掉下來，「我不要還⋯⋯ 不要呀⋯⋯」

金多賢只是沉默，看着眼前的人哭成淚人，她伸手隔住想靠過來的身軀，「你不想還就算了，我再也不會過去了。」

說完，她頭也不回地跑走了。湊崎紗夏着急想追，卻在起步時絆到自己，跌倒在地上。她痛呼了一聲，但金多賢沒有停下，那個溫柔的金多賢，那個一直對她無微不至的金多賢頭都沒有回一下地離開了。

湊崎紗夏坐在被雪濡濕了的地下痛哭了好久，一名警察巡邏的時候看見她，還以為她出了甚麼事。她揮手別過那個警察，失魂落魄地回了家。坐在客廳裡玩遊戲的名井南，看見她狼狽的樣子立刻就迎了上去，親友的擁抱只令她更傷心，再一次的淚崩，直至哭到睡着了名井南才能安頓她。

醒來的時候湊崎紗夏感到全身無力，但只要一翻想，眼淚就想湧上來。她努力克制自己的淚意，打開手機，李太宇打了幾次過來，也發了好幾個短訊，她直接把人拉黑了。她手顫抖着點開了她和金多賢的聊天室，對話依然是幾天前的訊息，那時候她已經知道了嗎？

"多賢呀，你可以聽我解釋嗎？"

\- 您還不是對方的好友，請先發送好友申請，通過後才能聊天 -

湊崎紗夏震驚地看着手機上顯示的訊息，她呼吸一窒，立刻打開了通訊錄，撥出那個儲存了快速鍵的號碼，但聽到的只是無盡的忙音。隱忍着的眼淚再次爆發，手上的電話頹然滑落，她能夠做的仿彿只是不停的抽泣。

那夜坐在戶外的痛哭把湊崎紗夏吹病了，她躺了在床上迷迷糊糊的過了三天三夜，醒來時也只是看着天花板發呆。她不敢閉眼，怕會回想起她和金多賢以前甜蜜的片段，怕想起她當天的決絕。名井南不時進來看看她，但望着她這個樣子，卻又不敢問起甚麼，只能坐在她床邊陪陪她。

「MINA⋯⋯ 我有一個很喜歡的人，我們差點就成為戀人了，但，她不要我了⋯⋯ 我該怎麼辦呀⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏依舊望着天花板的那一點，虛弱的開口道。

「那個人⋯⋯」

「不是李太宇喔。」湊崎紗夏搖搖頭，苦笑。

「是多賢吧？」聽到這個名字，湊崎紗夏驚訝的看過去。

名井南順了順好友凌亂的頭髮，「她未去美國之前，你一星期有一半時間都沒回來過夜，你真的當我們沒有察覺嗎？有次我撞見你換衣服，你身上全部都是那個後的痕跡，那段時間，你最黏的是她。」

這樣說起，湊崎紗夏又有點哽咽起來，「是呀⋯⋯ 她未去美國之前，一切都是好的⋯⋯」

「那李太宇是⋯⋯？」

湊崎紗夏搖頭，把手臂覆蓋了眼睛，「是我太笨，太貪心了。」

沉默，名井南不知道該怎應對。她開了口又閉上，最終還是沒忍住，「你知道嗎⋯⋯ 彩兒告訴我，多賢為了早點回國，她拚了命的唸書，甚至說了謊話騙校方，讓教授們早點安排考試給她。她本來最早，也要一月才能回來的⋯⋯」

湊崎紗夏沒有回答她，但名井南能聽到她啜泣的聲音。她心痛於自己好友的痛苦，卻又覺得她罪有應得。她能夠偏心，卻不能偏到忘記心痛同一個圈子裡的好友金多賢。她嘆息，最後還是離開了房間。

黑暗中的寂靜，只有湊崎紗夏旳啜泣聲。她記得年初的時候她曾開玩笑地抱怨沒有好好過聖誕節和生日，金多賢問她想要怎麼過，她列了一大堆想做的事情，金多賢說她今年會為她準備好的。她忘了，金多賢卻一直記在心上，金多賢一直都放她在心上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	4. 4

哭夠了，湊崎紗夏還是不想失去金多賢。她跌跌碰碰的跑到去賓館，拿出801的鎖匙，她顫抖着把門匙插進去，扭開門看到的是預見到的死寂。她慢慢走進去，入目的書桌，上面的物品已經大部份被清空，只剩下她留下來的少量教科書。床上沒了金多賢喜歡抱着的玩偶，她打開衣櫃，有一半的衣物已被搬走。浴室內曾經屬於一雙的牙刷現在只剩下一枝，沒有金多賢喜歡的粉色毛巾，沒有她的隱形眼鏡盒。房間裡屬於金多賢的物品全部消失，就像她從來沒有出現過在這裡，就像她們那半年多的回憶未曾發生過。她跌坐在床上，沒有合上的門被輕輕推開，一個職員阿姨見到她就向她說，「還剩下的東西是你的嗎？既然退租了就趕緊把私人物品帶回去吧，下星期一租約完了我們就要正式掛牌出租了。」

自從孫彩瑛遺留下來的租約完結之後，金多賢就以每三個月的形式和賓館續一次租。原本她去美國之前有考慮要不要停租，但兩個人都不捨得在這裡的回憶，所以決定繼續租下去。三個月前金多賢還提醒湊崎紗夏要去交錢續租，但現在她已經退租了嗎？是真的要捨棄她們有過的回憶了嗎？

湊崎紗夏頹然地坐在床上，眼淚又不爭氣的流下來。她不想，她真的不想失去金多賢，但這次後者做得如此決絕，她真的不知道自己可以做甚麼。想了又想，她還是撥打了那個電話。 她打了三次，對方拒接了三次，但她堅持打第四通的時候，電話終於接通了。

_ 「⋯⋯」 _

_「彩瑛呀⋯⋯」 _

_「你想怎麼樣？」 _

_「可以麻煩你，幫我和多賢說聲可以嗎？我有話想跟她說⋯⋯」 _

_「⋯⋯ 歐尼，請你別再騷擾多賢歐尼可以嗎？」_

_ 「不是呀，彩瑛呀⋯⋯」 _

_「真的，已經夠了，我不會幫你的。」 _

電話裡頭傳來忙音，曾經可愛嬌柔的小學妹狠狠地掛了她的電話，扼殺了她的希望。她嘗試打給周子瑜，但對方只來得及跟她打了一聲招呼，就被人搶過了電話掛斷了。應該是孫彩瑛吧？她和金多賢是一起長大的，一起恨她也是理所當然的。

可能，真的是沒有圜轉了。

湊崎紗夏這次留在了801號房躲起來，捲縮在床上，不斷回憶着兩人相處的時光。直至有一天，名井南告訴了她一個消息，令她又再重燃起希望。

金多賢把自己關了在房間好幾天，她沒有哭鬧，也沒有憤怒，一直都安安靜靜的，反而讓人揪心。孫彩瑛不忍她這樣，卻又不知該怎麼安慰她。適逢節日來臨，一些以前要好的同學知道金多賢回來了，遂邀請了她一起去一些聚會。大多都被金多賢無視了，直到有一天，孫彩瑛受不了了，一直死說爛說，包括出動周子瑜的撒嬌攻擊，終於令金多賢有所鬆動。

節日裡到處都人潮汹湧，她們去了一間清吧，也不是太鬧騰，只是普通的聊一下天，金多賢終歸還是露出了久違的微笑。也幸虧她和湊崎紗夏的事沒甚麼人知道，才避免了一些尷尬的情況。 金多賢自己去洗手間的時候，經過了一張桌子，他們的對話有點大聲，「胸還好啦⋯⋯ 重點是那聲音，嘖嘖，所謂校花，在床上還不是⋯⋯」她看過去，是那名男生，正一臉邪笑，旁邊的朋友也是一臉壞笑。他們沒有留意到金多賢，只見中間的人還想繼續開口，怒火中燒的金多賢徑直走過去將枱上的酒一把潑到對方臉上。

「閉嘴。」金多賢拿着酒杯的手還有點發抖，雙眼一直瞪着面前的人。

李太宇被潑後一臉愕然，他站了起來，「你幹甚麼？」

「我叫你閉嘴。」金多賢依然瞪着他。

看着來者不善的眼神，李太宇也開始生氣了，他向金多賢走過去，「你神經病嗎？無端過來⋯⋯」

只是他話未說完，金多賢一腳踢了他跨下，「我叫你閉嘴！」李太宇痛得跪到在地下，此時他身邊的朋友終於坐不住了，立即圍住了金多賢，有一個還想動手，只是他還未碰到她，就被人捉住了。

這次聚會也包括了金多賢的一些教會朋友，當中有些是剛退役的軍人，這家酒吧是他們之前在軍隊的前輩和人合股開的，所以才來了這裡。當金多賢潑了李太宇的時候，他們已經有所發覺，剛跑過來想了解發生了甚麼事情的時候，就看見有人想對金多賢動手。空氣突然間變得劍拔弩張，金多賢還是一瞬不瞬的怒視着跪在地上的人，李太宇和朋友們看着面前那群健碩又氣勢汹汹的人，一時間也不敢做甚麼。這時酒吧的負責人出來了，因為是金多賢那邊認識的人，所以反而是李太宇一群人被請離開。雖然他們吵鬧投訴，但被保安圍住的情況下也搞不出甚麼花樣。反正金多賢是不理了，被孫彩瑛拉開後她甚麼也不解釋，回到家後便重新躲回自己房間裡。

這個事件沒有就這樣完結，有人偷拍了李太宇和金多賢發生衝突的場面，作為校內的風雲人物，被一個女孩子打了還慫得被人趕走，這片段立即被大學裡的人傳瘋了。有人推斷金多賢是他的前女友所以發生了糾紛，也有人猜是李太宇一腳踏兩船被人捉到了。這個時候有人爆料，說李太宇經常以足球隊隊長的身份，玩弄了很多女孩子，根本不像外表看的那麼好。一時間，李太宇的風評差到了極點，反而沒有人關注金多賢和她動手的動機了。

片段被傳開來的時候，名井南也看見了，她告訴了湊崎紗夏。雖然傳聞極多，但名井南作為認識金多賢和孫彩瑛的人，還是知道了完整的事發原因。

_“彩瑛呀，你可以再幫我一次嗎？" _

_"一次就好，就幫我告訴她，我明天會一直在801等她。" _

_"就這一次。" _

收到對方的回訊，湊崎紗夏反而更緊張了，她幻想了無數個狀況，又回去住處將抽屜打開，第一次將那隻戒指戴到自己手上。她不知明天她會迎接甚麼，金多賢會和她說甚麼，又或者可能金多賢根本不會過來。但如果一向不會對人生氣的金多賢能為她和人發生衝突，那證明了她至少還是在意她的吧？


	5. 5

湊崎紗夏從前一天晚上就回到801，她不敢熟睡，怕錯過了金多賢任何一個回來的可能，只能坐在書桌前斷斷續續的打一會兒盹。但她等了大半天，801的房門都沒有任何被推開的跡像，湊崎紗夏焦急得來回踱步，但又不敢貿貿然發訊息或者打電話給金多賢，怕逼得對方太緊，令原本想來的人最終改變主意。

終於，在湊崎紗夏絕望得接受了金多賢不會過來的時候，門被人推開了。

金多賢就這麼站在玄關位置，本來就白皙的臉顯得更蒼白，眼睛底下有不深不淺的污黑。她沒有說話，也沒有看向湊崎紗夏，就這麼靜靜的站在那裡。

湊崎紗夏驚喜地走過去，但走到附近時又驟然停下，她想伸手去拉金多賢，卻又不敢接近，「多賢⋯⋯」

「你找我幹甚麼？」依然是熟悉的聲線，但語氣卻是陌生的冰冷。

湊崎紗夏抿唇，不知道該說甚麼好，「你最近好嗎⋯⋯」

金多賢沒有回答，依然只是看向地下。

湊崎紗夏再向前走一步，輕輕的拉起金多賢的手，「多賢呀⋯⋯」

對方沒有掙扎，也沒有說話。

「我知道錯了，多賢⋯⋯我錯了⋯⋯」

回應她的依然是沉默。

「對不起多賢，我不是有心的，我只是⋯⋯只是太寂寞了，我一直都在等你回來呀⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏見她依然不為所動，開始急了，眼淚又重新湧了上來。

「我自己一個在美國，也很寂寞呀。」啞着聲音，金多賢終於開口了。

心像被重擊一樣，湊崎紗夏着急地用力拉着金多賢，生怕她會就這麼離開，「對不起多賢，對不起⋯⋯我真的知道錯了，求求你，求求你再給我一次機會好嗎⋯⋯多賢呀，我是真的好喜歡你，多賢呀，再給我一次機會好嗎⋯⋯」

「我們本就甚麼關係都沒有，我又憑甚麼給機會你呢⋯⋯」

這段時間金多賢一直在想，自己是哪裡做得不夠好嗎？但不是吧？她們本來就是無人知曉的關係，甚至可以說，她們是名不正言不順的關係，沒人知道她們是一起還是分開，一切全憑她們兩個的喜好，所以湊崎紗夏有義務等她嗎？沒有。只要湊崎紗夏不喜歡，她找第二個人又有甚麼過錯呢？都沒有承諾過，又何來堅持？

她們的關係，本來就虛無如空氣。

沒有對與錯，只有在乎與不在乎。

湊崎紗夏，只是不在乎她罷了。

「不是的！」湊崎紗夏劇烈的搖頭，「多賢呀，你知道我的心意吧？我沒有說過出口，但你都知道的呀，你知道我是喜歡你的呀，我知道你也是喜歡我的呀⋯⋯」越哭越大聲的人甚至開始口齒不清，她顫抖着伸出戴着戒指的左手，「你看！你送我的戒指我一直有好好保管着，我戴上了！合適吧？好看吧？多賢呀⋯⋯求求你不要走⋯⋯」

眼淚靜悄悄的流着，金多賢失神地看着那枚戒指，露出一個苦笑，「你知道嗎？我的那枚，早已經不見了。我們注定是不可能的⋯⋯」

湊崎紗夏不斷搖頭，已經泣不成聲，「不是的，不是的⋯⋯」

只是金多賢還是殘忍的打斷了她，「我們就當沒認識過吧⋯⋯」

金多賢說得很輕，但這一句進入湊崎紗夏耳中，就像放大了十倍般那樣清𥇦，炸得她頭痛欲裂。「不要！我不要⋯⋯」

金多賢不想再留在這裡了，她收回還被湊崎紗夏握住的手，準備轉身離去。湊崎紗夏緊張地想捉住她，卻還是慢了一步。只是她還未走到門口，身後的人突然沒了聲音，緊隨住的是重物跌在地上的聲音。她轉頭過去，發現湊崎紗夏竟暈倒在地上。


	6. 6

湊崎紗夏再次張開眼睛的時候，名井南正坐在她床邊玩手機。湊崎紗夏動了動嘴想要叫她，但發現自己全身無力，仿彿連說話的氣力都失去了，只能虛弱地發出兩個音節，幸好的是名井南還是聽到了。

「你醒了嗎？」名井南放下手機，向前查看好友的狀況。

「多⋯⋯賢⋯⋯」湊崎紗夏努力開口，但她只說了兩個字，名井南就明白她的意思。

「她還在，只是和MOMO去飯堂買飯給你。」聽到這句，湊崎紗夏才真的放下心來，但名井南卻有點責怪地看着她，「你呀，感冒未清還不好好吃飯，血糖太低了，一激動就暈倒了。醫生給你吊了針，你好好休息一下吧。」

湊崎紗夏疲憊地閉上了雙眼，想起之前發生的事，內心又是一陣悽憷。

名井南看她這個樣子，也不好再說甚麼或問甚麼，她伸手輕撫湊崎紗夏的頭，「再睡一陣子吧⋯⋯我們會幫你留下她的。」

湊崎紗夏不敢睡，卻敵不過虛弱的身體，她只可以祈求，她再張開眼睛的時候，金多賢還會在她身邊。

然後天神聽到了她的禱告。

她再次醒過來的時候，發現自己所處的空間已經變得昏暗，只有微弱的光線從旁邊傳過來。她扭頭去看，發現金多賢正坐在她床邊，失神地看着她。

「多賢⋯⋯」身體還是使不上力，但說話已經利索了許多。

「醒了？」金多賢把自己的視線收回，「我去把你的飯熱一熱。」說完她便準備站起來，但湊崎紗夏緊張地拉住了她。不是很有力，卻又透露出主人的固執，但金多賢還是沒有看向她，「有甚麼事，等你好了再說吧⋯⋯」

她也不理湊崎紗夏的化應，徑直就拿了放在床尾桌上的外賣飯盒，然後走了出去。湊崎紗夏收回空落落的手，心因為她那句「好了再說」而緊了又緊，這樣是不是代表她們有轉機？

把粥熱了回來的金多賢，細心的先拿了一杯暖水給還是軟着身子的湊崎紗夏當洗漱用。然後又調教好床的位置幫她坐起來，見她使不上力，更是耐着心的一口一口把粥餵給湊崎紗夏。那些細心的舉動就如以前一樣甜蜜，除了金多賢一直都是目無表情和全程不發一言之外。

湊崎紗夏陷入了不知該開心還是苦澀的掙扎之中，但她理應知道要挽回金多賢從來都不是一件容易的事。現在金多賢看她病弱的份上，願意留下來照顧她，這已經是一個好好的進步了，湊崎紗夏還有甚麼資格傷感她們之間少了的溫聲細語呢？

一碗粥，兩人各有心事，她們之間全然像那粥一樣，淡如開水，索然無味。

吃完粥湊崎紗夏拿起一旁在充着電的手機，才發現這已經是第二天的深夜。在吃粥的時候，她不難看到金多賢的疲憊，眼底的污黑越發明顯，不難想象從她暈倒到現在，對方根本沒怎麼休息過。金多賢一次又一次的為了她做了那麼多事，湊崎紗夏呢？深深的內疚感再一次湧上來。

她不知道，該自私的留下金多賢？還是放她回去？

可是為她決定的是金多賢。「我先回去了，」她輕輕地拍了拍湊崎紗夏下意識地捉緊了她的手，「我明天再過來。」這次她沒有斷然離開，而是等待湊崎紗夏鬆手。雖然她依然沒有正視湊崎紗夏的雙眼，但後者知道這已經是她很大的讓步了，故湊崎紗夏放了手，輕輕地應了一聲，「嗯。」

金多賢離開了，湊崎紗夏睡不着覺，她不知道明天等待她的會是甚麼，她復原之後，兩人的關係又會變成怎樣？

第二天名井南和平井桃來探望她的時候，驗血報告等其他檢測已經出來了，醫生確定了除了因為感冒而帶來的身體虛弱外，湊崎紗夏再沒其他病情，所以就叫她早點出院，把病床空出來。名井南她們為她帶來的換洗衣物變得毫無用處，結果平井桃撥了電話，讓金多賢開車來接她們回去。

金多賢來到的時候，名井南她們識趣地把湊崎紗夏送進副駕座。當金多賢把她們載到三人的住處的時候，名井南和平井桃下了車，但湊崎紗夏依然不為所動。

「我想回801。」湊崎紗夏虛弱地說道。

「你現在病着，需要有人照顧你的。」金多賢抿唇看着她。

「我想回801。」病着的嗓子有些啞，細小的聲音卻有着不容忽視的決心。

金多賢看着她病懨懨的樣子，最終還是打了訊號燈，朝賓館的方向駛過去。

重回房間，兩個人都不自覺地抿住了唇，金多賢安置好湊崎紗夏，在她的一再堅持之下，金多賢還是為801續了租。

看着湊崎紗夏乖乖地吃了飯又吃了藥，兩人相對無言，似乎已經不懂得該怎麼相處。金多賢站起來道別，卻被湊崎紗夏從背後抱住。

「留下來吧，你不是說我需要人照顧嗎？留下來吧⋯⋯至少留到我好起來呀⋯⋯」

那天晚上的哭喊聲和冷漠依然清𥇦，曾經的濃情和蜜意也言猶在耳。然而現在響起的脆弱聲線令金多賢的心隱隱作痛，她看着環着她腰的雙手，之前送給湊崎紗夏的戒指依然被新主人戴在手裡，金多賢突然覺得一切的反抗都無意義。

這裡注定是令她們糾纏的地方。

金多賢又重新和湊崎紗夏一起住進了801。她照顧着湊崎紗夏，幫她買飯，按時指示她吃藥，晚上的時候為她蓋好被子。金多賢偶爾也會和她聊聊天氣，說一些日常的事，但一切都是淡淡的，也不長久。太多話題不能涉及，怕觸碰了一些不能碰的傷口。

可是湊崎紗夏的病情依然反反覆覆的未見好轉。這日金多賢從大學裡回來，甫進門就聽到廁所傳來的陣陣乾嘔聲，她快步走過去，果然見到湊崎紗夏趴在廁所邊扣喉。

金多賢憤怒的走過去拉她起身，「你到底在幹甚麼？你以為我都不知道嗎？吃了的飯扣喉嘔出來，吃了的藥偷偷地吐出來，你洗澡的時候用的都是冷水，你真的以為我沒有察覺嗎？你為甚麼就不能好好的對待自己的身體？！」

原本因為乾嘔而流出來的生理淚水乾了，取而代之的是因悲傷湧出來的眼淚，湊崎紗夏害怕地看着地下，不知道該怎麼辦。

看着對方哭得一塌糊塗，金多賢也紅了眼眶，她感到很無力，「你到底想我怎樣⋯⋯」

湊崎紗夏抽搭着，手顫抖着緩緩地拉着金多賢的衣角，「我只是⋯⋯只是不知道該怎麼留下你⋯⋯我不知道，我⋯⋯我不想你離開我⋯⋯」

金多賢看過湊崎紗夏很多的樣子，有張揚的湊崎紗夏，有佻皮的湊崎紗夏，有誘人的湊崎紗夏，有認真的湊崎紗夏，有生氣的湊崎紗夏，有像孩子一般撒嬌的湊崎紗夏，但她卻從未見過如此脆弱的湊崎紗夏。仿彿只要她離去，眼前的人就會變得支離破碎一樣。

大概在一段感情裡，更在乎的那個注定要輸。

是金多賢輸了。

她將湊崎紗夏擁入懷，「只要你健健康康的，我們就重新開始，好嗎？」


	7. 7

在湊崎紗夏身體回復時，新一年的初始已經來臨，兩人的關係也被重設到甚麼也未發生之前；只是這一次主動的、苦苦追求的，換成是湊崎紗夏了。

首先的進步是二人開始聊天了，金多賢偶爾會分享一下在美國當交換生時發生的事，不敢講那段時間的湊崎紗夏則分享自己在求職時遇到的問題，雖然不是親密無間，卻也是個友好愉快的氛圍。

湊崎紗夏不敢冒然的勾引，卻逐漸的會加一些肢體接觸，像是試探，又像是渴求。金多賢沒有抗拒，卻也沒有迎合。簡單的牽手擁抱也不會推卻，但如果有一點曖昧的接觸，她就會把人退開來，用着其他藉口去舒緩尷尬的氣氛。每當這個時候，湊崎紗夏都會心酸，卻又知道這種事急不來，於是又打起精神繼續。

感冒容易痊癒，但受傷的心靈不易修復。

只是金多賢已經作出了那麼大的讓步了，湊崎紗夏哪有輕易言棄的藉口？

追女友之路，任重而道遠。湊崎紗夏突然感受到了金多賢當初的心酸，那個人當初到底是有多喜歡她才會一直竭而不捨？今日又是有多喜歡她才會願意放下那些傷害，重新嘗試去接受她？於是她下定決心，要比當初的金多賢做得更多。在這段關係中她一直都是收穫的那個人，這一次，換她去付出了。

結果這個快參加畢業禮的人，比新生都更勤的往大學校園裡跑，全因為金多賢從美國回來後要參與大大小小的學術活動，本來已經是教授們的寵兒的金多賢，現在更是炙手可熱的存在，這個研究要她參與，那個論文想她參加。有意想以投入工作去逃避一些問題的金多賢，自然一個都沒有拒絕，全力的將自己投入進去。

為了對金多賢噓寒問暖，湊崎紗夏跟着金多賢不斷進出校園，怕她吃不好要親自的去送便當，又時不時的送上一些小食。還要努力融入對方的生活圈子，不斷找由頭在金多賢的同學間和朋友間露個面。她想要了解金多賢，想要和她密不可分。

於是她終於知道了，以前在校園裡遇見過的女生，和金多賢說過的經歷，終於對得上名字。

自大一起就和金多賢是同班同學，經常組成一組做作業的叫黃恩妃。

來了大學圖書館裡工作沒兩年，會和金多賢聊聊不同書籍、偶爾會互相推介書本的年輕職員姐姐叫李知恩。

和她一起到了美國當交換生，半年時間互相依靠住在一起，發現原來兩人是同鄉的女生叫李佳泫。

還有大大小小的學妹、異常疼愛她的學姐們，湊崎紗夏一直有意識到金多賢在校園裡也是一個受歡迎的存在，但後者在美國回來後那種掩蓋不住的自信帶着一股非凡的吸引力，湊崎紗夏又多了一個必定要去校園的理由。

半年前甚至不屑於去詢問那些狂蜂浪蝶姓甚名誰的人，如今卻緊張兮兮地在所有社交媒體上追查那些人的帳戶，想要看清金多賢和她們的闗係，或是當中有沒有人能威脅到她和金多賢。

以前的她有着無比的自信，只要她表現出一點不滿意或是不喜歡的表現，金多賢就會自動的閉口不談那些女生，也不會和她們有甚麼親密的舉動。但現在她越看卻越心驚，那些人都是一直對金多賢好的人，那些人都是一直珍惜着金多賢的人，那些人都是一些優秀的人。而自己一次又一次的傷害過金多賢，自己真的能和她們比嗎？

現在的金多賢，到底算和她有甚麼關係呢？雖然她們宿在一起，但真的只是床伴而已。還是只是字面上解釋的床伴，只是分享同一張床的同伴而已，沒有任何曖昧，沒有任何旖旎，她在金多賢心裡，又算是甚麼呢？

患得患失、進退失據、原本擁有的自信消失得無影無踪⋯⋯這個連該稱呼為暗戀還是單戀都不知道都不正確的心情，狠狠地折磨着湊崎紗夏，但她只能偏執地在這追求的路上勇往直前。因為她再承受不起失去金多賢的可能了。

日復一日的過着每一天，金多賢有時會趁着湊崎紗夏睡着的時候看着她，看着她捲縮在一起、毫無安全感的睡姿，看着她堅持戴在手裡的戒指，金多賢不知道該怎麼對待她，不知道受過的傷害能不能被撫平。

原本只想着對她好的人，現在反過來全心全意的對自己好，竟依然覺得不能滿足。大概感受過了最甜蜜的時候，經過了毫無保留地愛着的時候，卻被人狠狠的背叛，一切就已經回不到以前了吧？

但她恨不了，卻也不敢愛。

進退失據，她又何嘗不是？

原本嗜睡的人，如今睡得越來越少了。

二月下旬的時候，林娜璉、俞定延、平井桃和湊崎紗夏正式拋擲了學士帽，過了在大學校園裡的最後一天。在兩個大姐的督促之下，九人訂下了一間餐廳的包房，為這終於捱過大學四年的四人大肆慶祝。

久違的九人聚會開始的時候有點尷尬，全因為孫彩瑛對着湊崎紗夏還是沒甚麼好臉色。她是顯然還不能原諒後者的，金多賢最傷心的時期她全看在眼裡，但對方一打出柔弱牌，金多賢就束手就擒，這點說實話令她不滿之餘又慨嘆自己的好友不爭氣，結果到今天依然生着悶氣。

幸好的是有朴志效和林娜璉在，偏冷的氣氛才逐漸融冰，加上在俞定延的催促下，大家一直在灌酒，孫彩瑛就換了方式和湊崎紗夏一喝泯恩仇，報復地般一直向對方敬酒，玩遊戲也一直指定要對方喝，湊崎紗夏也不推卻，像贖罪般來者不拒，於是兩人喝得天昏地暗。原本打算隨她們高興的金多賢，最後也坐不住了，不斷截停孫彩瑛的行動。

「好了啦，彩瑛呀，別再喝了。」見孫彩瑛還拿着酒杯，周子瑜都過來一起勸停。

連坐也坐不直的人，想裝起一副兇惡的樣子，但語氣出了來卻像一個撒嬌的孩子，「你呀，不准再令多賢歐尼傷心了！」

被指着的人倚在金多賢的懷裡，只能夠不斷搖着頭，口齒不清地呢喃着。

話題的主人公沒有開口，只是耐心地向懷裡的人餵着用來解酒的茶水，仿彿沒有聽到她們在說甚麼一樣。

最後湊崎紗夏醉得不省人事，連走路也不行，只能夠由金多賢揹着回家。九人分別的時候醉醺醺的平井桃指着湊崎紗夏在笑，名井南則是擔憂地看着趴在金多賢背上的人，對着金多賢欲言又止。

最後她只是留下了一句「那她就交給你了」然後就扶着平井桃回家了。金多賢點了點頭，也揹着湊崎紗夏往賓館的方向走去。

「多賢⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「多賢兒⋯⋯」

「怎麼？」

「多賢⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

餐廳離賓館不算很遠，平常也就走路十五分鐘的距離，但顧着偶爾發發酒瘋的人，這揹着她回去之路比想像中困難，在還是冬天的二月晚上竟令金多賢走出了一身薄汗。到終於幾經辛苦回到801號房，剛想把人放到床上好讓自己休息一下，怎知道那人坐在床上，卻還是箍着金多賢的頸不放。

「多賢呀⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？」

「多賢呀⋯⋯」

寂靜的房間，金多賢這才能聽到，身後的人在啜泣。

輕輕的挪開環在自己身上的手，身後的人似乎沒甚麼力氣反抗，金多賢轉身，果然看到湊崎紗夏低着頭在流淚。金多賢伸手，將對方臉上的眼淚拭去，語氣是自己都沒有察覺到的溫柔，「怎麼了？」

湊崎紗夏沒有回答，只是一直哭着一直重覆地叫着金多賢的名字。金多賢嘆了口氣，揭開被子將湊崎紗夏安放在床上躺着，正當她打算去洗手間拿一條毛巾出來給她擦擦時，湊崎紗夏用力地捉住她的手，不讓她離開。金多賢沒法，只能順從的陪她躺在床上，被她擁住。

「多賢⋯⋯」

「嗯，我在⋯⋯」啜泣聲還在持續，金多賢有一下沒一下地輕撫着湊崎紗夏的背，想令她冷靜下來。

「多賢⋯⋯」懷內的人緊了緊圈着金多賢的手。

「SANA⋯⋯」

「多賢⋯⋯」一聲抽鼻聲，「我真的很喜歡你⋯⋯對不起，對不起⋯⋯」

不是撕心裂肺的哭喊，湊崎紗夏的聲音甚至被那哭腔帶得模糊不清，但金多賢就是聽得清清楚楚，一下一下的撞擊着自己的心臟。許久沒有哭過的人，突然間就紅了眼眶。

重覆着的「多賢」和「對不起」混雜着啜泣聲，金多賢沒有再回話，手上輕撫着的動作也停止了，運作着的只有內心翻江倒海的情緒。

等金多賢回過神來的時候，懷內的人已沒了聲音，金多賢拉遠了一點，但那人的手還揪着金多賢的衣角，也一起揪着金多賢心裡的弦。金多賢伸手輕輕的把湊崎紗夏臉上的淚痕抹走，接觸的一剎手竟控制不住的顫抖着。

她看着湊崎紗夏皺着眉頭的睡容，突然間名井南在她們分別時欲言又止的模樣在她腦海內閃過，有一個念頭在她腦內升起——夠了。

夠了，已經夠了，這段折磨着湊崎紗夏，也折磨着她自己的時間已經夠了。

她無法抑制對湊崎紗夏好的衝動，無法抑制想向她回說「我也是」的衝動，無論她怎麼努力想假裝鐵起心腸，她根本就無法無視湊崎紗夏，根本就無法放下她。

她和湊崎紗夏，早已經不可分割了。

第二天湊崎紗夏醒來的時候，金多賢已經回了大學做研究了。湊崎紗夏抱着劇痛的頭，賴在床上不想動。她記得昨天晚上的醉酒，記得自己的失控，記得金多賢的不發一言⋯⋯就像她的感情終將石沉大海一樣，一切是多麼的無力及心酸。

但她不敢想，怕越想越接近現實，越接近現實越氣餒。她坐起來，發現床頭放了一杯水，拿起來一喝，甜甜的，是白糖水。以前她偶爾出去夜店的時候，金多賢都會在第二天沖給她喝去幫她解酒。一喝而盡，突然又有了動力。

原本打算換了衣服去大學找金多賢吃午飯的湊崎紗夏，突然收到了一個電話，是心儀的公司打來叫她去參加第二次面試的通知。原本的計劃被打亂，湊崎紗夏變成手忙腳亂的準備着明天的面試，又是重新熟讀公司的資料又是跑回她和平井桃及名井南的住處把比較得體的套裝都拿過去賓館。

所以當金多賢傍晚回到801的時候，見到的就是湊崎紗夏拿着一套又一套的衣服在連身鏡前比劃的樣子。

「你回來就好了！幫我看看哪一套比較好？」湊崎紗夏看到金多賢回來，仿彿看見了救星一般。

聽完對方解釋前文後理，金多賢就坐在書桌邊托着頭看湊崎紗夏像參加時裝秀般換了一套又一套的衣服，偶爾指點一下給點意見，終於把討論範圍從五套衣服縮窄到應該穿甚麼顏色的襪子。

把決定好的衣服穿上身試試，湊崎紗夏對着連身鏡反覆轉身，看看有沒有甚麼地方會出了問題，「你看看，這樣好嗎？應該沒問題吧？」

金多賢依然坐在一邊，眯起雙眼認真從頭到腳看了一遍，「嗯，好像有個地方不太好。」

「欸？哪裡？」湊崎紗夏立刻低頭四處查看。

金多賢站起來，向站在連身鏡面前的人走去。她站在湊崎紗夏面前，狀甚仔細的左看右看，然後把湊崎紗夏的左手提起，「這裡。」說罷，就開始將戴在無名指的戒指拔出來。

巨大的恐懼感突然湧來，湊崎紗夏下意識地反抗，只見金多賢一臉認真的「噓」，然後繼續將戒指拔出，湊崎紗夏突然感到窒息，她想起金多賢昨天晚上的沉默，她想起這段時間無論如何都沒辦法將拉近的距離，她想到是不是金多賢終於決定將她們之間的一切斬斷。

然後金多賢把拔出來的戒指收到口袋裡，取而代之的拿出另一隻戒指，把它戴到中指上。

「好了，套牢了，別再跑了。」

近乎呢喃的聲音，但湊崎紗夏就是聽清楚了，但她依然不相信自己的耳朵，不相信出現在自己眼前的戒指，本來就堆滿在眼眶裡的淚水，一下子就溢了出來。

湊崎紗夏呆愣地看着手上的戒指，一直沒能說話，金多賢伸手去擦走她的眼淚，「又哭，眼睛不痛嗎？」

回過神來的湊崎紗夏，「我以為！我以為你不要我了！這⋯⋯慢着，你手裡的是甚麼？」

把放在自己臉上的左手扒下來，果然看到了和自己那枚一模一樣，只有顏色有少許不同的戒指戴在中指上。

「混蛋金多賢！」更多的淚水湧出來，湊崎紗夏像隻兇猛的小柴犬一樣把金多賢整個人撲倒在床上，然後就是年下感到唇上的一痛，「不會跑了⋯⋯你也不要跑。」

把頭埋在自己頸後的人聲音細如蚊吶，金多賢摟着身上的人，「嗯。」

歸宿是這裡，歸宿就是，彼此的擁抱。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯.. 完結了  
應該...可能...或者... 會有番外吧？


End file.
